


They'll hear you

by Sinistretoile



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Ivar and his queen have a little exhibitionist tryst.





	They'll hear you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr challenge in July.

Ivar looked over the lip of the cup at his queen. She stood in a group across the room, casting him coquettish glances as she conversed with the queens of the visiting tribes. At first, he had questioned the gods for giving him dreams and desires for her. He had questioned her loyalty, her fealty, her own feelings and desires. He questioned them no longer.  
His piercing blue eyes watched her as she excused herself from the group and made her way up on the table aisles. He noticed the way the loose skirt flowed around her legs. The dress itself hugged her hips and breasts. She paused across the table from him.  
“Husband. My king.” She raised her cup. He did so as well. Their gazes met as they shared a drink. She set her cup down, teasing her fingertips along the back of his hand. He snatched her wrist as stepped away, breaking contact. He smirked at the way her breath hitched and her lips parted.  
If those around them only knew the way her chest heaved beneath the tightly laced bodice. If they knew she clenched her thighs under the skirt to ease the ache in her cunt. If they knew the way, even now, her body made ready to receive her husband’s cock. Her pussy clenched as her juices slicked the tops of her thighs.  
“Coming then?” She cocked an eyebrow at him then tugged on her wrist. He loosened his grip, allowing her to pull free. His calloused fingertips caressed her delicate wrist.  
“Yes, my queen.”

Her back hit the wall of the long house, her eager whimper muffled by his tongue. She fumbled with the laces of his breeches as he fought the skirts of her dress and shift. They both groaned as he thrust his rough fingers into her dripping cunt.  
“Ivar…please.” Her hips rolled against his palm, needing more pressure.  
“Please what, min lille kanin?”  
“Please make me cum, my king.” The tip of his nose teased along hers. Her open mouth sought his but he kept just out of touch as his fingers pumped in and out of her, his thumb working her clit. “Please fuck me, husband.”  
Her hand wrapped around his cock, stopping his breath. He pressed his forehead against hers, his hips bucking into her stroking hand. “Well come on then, kanin.” Her back hit the wall with a low thump as his hips pushed against hers, both their hands working awkwardly between them. The constant pain in Ivar’s legs was a dull throb thanks to the wine and the pleasure chasing through his veins. But his legs began to shake none the less.  
She leaned forward, burying her face in his neck. Her muffled moans became a cry as she came, her body jerking. The action was too much for his unstable legs and the crumpled to the ground. “Ivar!” She leaned over him. “Are you alright, elskin min?”  
He clenched his jaw. She gave a surprised cry as he flipped her onto her back. She stared up at him with wide eyes. His hips nudged her legs open and she complied. His boots dug into the soft earth as he thrust inside her. Once, twice, thrice, gasping when their bodies rested flush against each other. Her thighs shook as she attempted to stay still, letting her body adjust to the stretch of him and allowing them both to enjoy the sensation of his being fully inside her.  
Dirt and leaves tangled in her hair as pushed her to the ground. He pressed his hand over her mouth and whispered. “Shhhh or they’ll hear you.” Not a stone’s throw away, the kings and queens of the visiting tribes left the Great Hall. His hips snapped with each eager thrust. He watched her as she watched their honored guests passing so close.  
The thrill of it and the pleasure throbbing between her legs made her body roll. Ivar grunted, pressing his mouth to the back of his hand to muffle himself as well. The soft clink of the leg bracers, their muffled breaths and moans, the wet thump of his body against hers, they all joined the sounds of the night. Her nails scrabbled at the dirt and the leather of his vest.  
He swiveled his pelvis in the way he knew she liked and it was her undoing. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the pleasure swamped her. He felt her cunt quiver around him, taking that as silent permission. He gripped the shoulder of her dress, pushing his fist into the soft ground above her shoulder. She lifted her legs and locked her ankles over his ass, shifting her body beneath him. It was all he needed. His cock twitched, cumming in short spurts inside her.   
Ivar grinned down at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “So my little rabbit likes the idea of being caught. How fitting.”


End file.
